


【旻城】Close

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 跟人家的合作我寫的車的部分！
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 26





	【旻城】Close

  
*現背向，私設有，OOC注意  
*車，慎入

「你的才能、你的魅力，只可以屬於我。」是狩獵者的宣言、是惡魔的低語，是韓知城太小看了，天蠍的佔有慾。

「哥、嗯哈⋯⋯可以放開我嗎？」低眉順目癟起嘴，韓知城裝可憐地晃了晃頭頂被皮帶綁住的手腕乞求寬恕，誰料李旻浩卻像看到逗貓棒的逗弄一樣眼神發亮，揮出貓爪子一把擒住，歪頭一眨眼也算強勢的拒絶了，「不可以耶？」

虎口扣住韓知城的下巴，李旻浩捏起膨湃的臉頰，滿溢的肉肉擠起圓嘟嘟的嘴唇。他輕柔地一下下舔舐著無時無刻不在貪戀的眷慕，直至對方的甜蜜全沾染上自己的味道才一口咬下。李旻浩輕易地破開牙關探入舌尖，手偷偷移到韓知城的頸邊按揉，循循善誘邀他共舞一曲纏綿。

兩條小蛇碰在一起的瞬間立即纏得難捨難分。李旻浩先是讓著韓知城，感覺占了上風的幼稚少年馬上敗於勝負欲的驅使，好像自己剛才的推拒都是欲擒故縱，立刻展開進攻。他吻得又急又熱烈，叼起哥哥的舌尖用力吮吸，下一口又發狠似地越含越深，火熱溼潤掃過每寸柔軟、靈巧積極捲走每絲氧氣。雙手被限制住行動，韓知城只能伸長頸脖去尋人間甘霖，他下意識地扭動起身子，只想感受到李旻浩更深更多。

突然在底褲裡蟄伏的手有了動靜，調皮的指頭曖昧至極地勾起布料邊緣摸索，蹭過柔嫩的大腿跟和敏感的會陰部，就是不去碰已有抬頭跡象的性器。韓知城被嚇得一激靈鬆開獻吻，細小的嗚咽飄出，圓眼睛瞠大全是制止示弱，怕羞的他還算有點矜持，「哥！這裡不行！會有人回來啦⋯⋯」

「怕什麼？」李旻浩嗤之以鼻，儘管現在家裡除了他們沒有別人，可窩在隨時可能有人破門而入的宿舍客廳還是足以讓人捏好幾把冷汗，不以為意地果斷拉下韓知城的下着，肌膚忽然暴露在空氣中讓他發出不明所以的呼聲，又被不容置疑全堵回去。

不同於年下的急進，李旻浩的吻帶著他一貫的從容不迫，緩緩地抿動唇瓣抿開柔情，灑了整夜濃情蜜意的專屬璀璨。放慢速度舔著牙齦、上顎、舌面，最輕柔的動作挑起最深層的渴望，連輕搧著眼睫刷過韓知城的下眼瞼，都能一點一點撓在心尖發癢。舌尖推著舌尖再繾綣進口中，在靠近根部的地方細細摩擦，最後沿著舌側打轉著捲起慾念拉回唇邊，耐心地持續黏糊玩弄。

韓知城忍受不了惡意的慢節奏，忿忿地鑽了個空隙想咬下貓兒的狡猾，李旻浩又怎會如他所願，在小動物反抗的利齒合上之前早轉移了陣地。他一把拉開襯衫，伴隨着鈕釦落地的清脆聲響吻上剛剛被折磨過一番的胸前蓓蕾，舌頭推搡著挺立、牙齒研磨著腫脹。然後雙手去揉弄飽滿的胸肌，手掌包覆住不使力時手感特別令人著迷的柔軟，雙邊同時撥弄出綿綿軟軟的嚶嚀。

「哼嗯、旻浩哥⋯⋯放開我、啊⋯⋯」無力地收緊了扣在皮革上的手指企圖分散注意力，仍是憋不住的呻吟為韓知城每句話都染上了媚意，比起求情更像是邀請。李旻浩眼裡的笑意更沉了，掐起乳肉以食指中指夾起成熟的紅果拉扯，使壞意圖滿滿的還有他的話語，「為什麼要放開？韓尼喜歡ーー」

咔啷。

不遠處傳來的開鎖聲讓他們都渾身僵直，韓知城更是着急得如砧板上待宰的活魚般掙扎，李旻浩伸手摀住了他的嘴，最大限度地欺上身掩住弟弟半裸的身體，雖然說起來他就是罪魁禍首。

「啊ーー終於回來了，累死了⋯⋯」

是梁精寅。少年清澈的嗓音迴蕩在玄關，日常瑣碎的話語此刻聽來卻刺耳得像要戳破他們的罪刑，衣衫不整的兩人緊緊相貼，熾熱的體溫互相溫烤。

鈴ーー鈴ーー

是來電鈴聲。簡單的機械音符砸在近乎凝結的空氣中，忙內漸漸接近的步伐像速度過快的鼓點紊亂著彼此的心跳。手被捆住沒有自救的辦法，韓知城兩條光溜溜的細腿只能胡亂蹬著沙發，被李旻浩以體重電光石火壓了回去，變得更加動彈不得。

「喂，燦哥，怎麼了？」

「蛤ーー很遠耶。」

「那哥下次要請我吃冰淇淋唷。」

窸窸窣窣接連響個沒完，梁精寅遲遲沒有要邁進家裡的跡象，語氣裡或失落或興奮，傳到如坐針氈的韓知城耳裡都只剩高壓至極的嗡嗡聲。李旻浩盯着昏暗的門口瞧了一會兒，又轉過頭讓膽小的陽光盈滿他的視線，韓知城手足無措的模樣他從不介意多看幾眼收藏。終究一肚子壞水沒能憋住，李旻浩就在韓知城慌張的目光下繼續了嬉戲。舌面貼上緊繃的結實腹肌，小麥色肌膚因為剛剛的挑逗和過於緊張冒了一些汗，似蜂蜜似焦糖澆在最可口的甜點上，嘴饞的貓兒絲毫不願放過任何一塊香甜美味。

「好啦，我馬上回去。」

人在將死之前，所有感官都會被無限放大。韓知城覺得自己現在根本被押在鬼門關前了，李旻浩的一舉一動都有如成千上萬的螞蟻嚙上他最脆弱的神經，更不要說隨時可能被發現的羞恥害怕，刺激快感直直竄上脊項，就要竄出齒間。當變本加厲的溫熱裹住他的分身時，韓知城一聲尖叫都衝到了嘴邊，只能狠狠咬住下唇，化作不明顯的嗚咽，「嗯嗚、嗯⋯⋯」  
咔啷。

大門再次關上的聲音、危機解除的聲音，梁精寅匆匆忙忙地離開了。韓知城疲弱的精神總算得以鬆下來，於是李旻浩吞吐他慾望的快意來得更衝擊了，剎時失去警戒的身體對此時的感官感受全盤接受。不論繞在頂端鈴口的舔吮還是圈在莖身根部的深喉，就連哥哥柔順的腦袋埋在自己腿間起伏的曖昧畫面，皆讓他頃刻燒紅，全數細節深深刻進了止不住顫抖的身體。

強硬地扳開企圖合攏的大腿，紅唇藏好兔牙後再度含進整個分身，喉頭下意識的吞嚥動作收縮了整個咽部，李旻浩滿意地聽見壓抑不住的驚喘，韓知城很快地一陣抽搐洩在對方口中。

「剛剛怎麼不求救啊，韓尼？」李旻浩隨手揩掉唇角沾上的濁液，牽出銀絲的舌頭鑽過指縫游移，瞇起笑得邪魅的眸子笑着吃下弟弟的精華，畢了還要舔過自己晶瑩紅腫的唇面發出嘖嘖。

「嗚哥⋯⋯」韓知城軟癱在沙發上，迷離的眼久久不能聚焦，又透過一片朦朧被李旻浩的誘人嚇唬得一楞一楞，任由哥哥把他擺弄成趴跪的姿勢，挺翹的臀部被迫噘起還被大力拍響。接着就是略冰涼的液體滴滿後腰臀瓣，還來不及覺得冷，熾燥的手掌便捏了上來，搓揉著渾圓讓潤滑充滿臀縫，過多的部分色情地沿股溝滑落。細白的手指銜起絲絲透明液體又把它擠進後穴，李旻浩這時就沒有太多耐心，指尖撐開穴口直接倂入兩指蹭著內壁每一寸，尋著能讓韓知城崩潰的開關。

「嗯嗚⋯⋯啊！」韓知城埋在布料裡的悶哼倏地被尖叫掐斷，體內的突起被不經意地擦過讓他身形穩都穩不住就塌下腰，後穴不自覺地縮緊，又起反應的性器也抖了一下。李旻浩掩不住嘴角的愉悅知道自己是找對地方了，加入第三隻手指開始摳弄、搔刮、輾轉，百般欺負最敏感的軟肉。

磨人地擴張後手指抽離水淋淋的後穴，帶出的混液被李旻浩惡趣味地抹在臀尖，他解下褲子總算解放蓄勢待發的分身抵在穴口，就見韓知城觸電般地向前瑟縮。李旻浩於是俯下身將韓知城全鎖進自己的領域，對方手被牢牢固定著不能反擊，扒著沙發邊緣微不足道的負隅頑抗馬上敗給了扣緊腰際，跩回鋪天蓋地的密佈情網。

韓知城又輸在李旻浩手下了，或許是弱肉強食的法則，又或許在光芒傾進生命的那一刻，李旻浩就已經擁有他全副身心靈了。

「韓尼啊，知城啊。我進去囉。」染了情慾的低音咒語施在發燙的耳畔，韓知城的神智全被哥哥噴灑在後頸的熱氣迷茫，李旻浩按住他精瘦的腰，扶著灼熱男根緩緩挺進，一推到底。被填滿的充實感讓韓知城綳直背脊弓起腰，深處酸脹的感覺讓他膝蓋一軟差點就要趴倒，是李旻浩穩穩地撈起他才沒陷進沙發裡。

粗重的低喘和漸漸拔高的呻吟迴蕩在空曠的廳堂，在公共場所歡愛的認知使氣氛燃得不可收拾。硬挺的性器每每撞進最深處，再緩緩抽離幾公分，頂在折磨人的腺體上細細碾磨，如此反覆，穴肉都被磨得爛熟。細嫩的內壁本能地纏上慾望，深入時狠狠地瑟縮夾得上位者呼吸一滯，抽出時又貪婪地絞緊簡直要人失了控制，如此遞進，武器都被鍊得更強。李旻浩剝下韓知城汗濕得已無遮蔽效果的襯衫，帶著執念親上展揚的蝴蝶翅膀，種滿盛開的豔紅來採集花蜜；揉進偏愛舔上長長的背溝，勾勒蜿蜒的美好來匯流愛戀。

韓知城是我的。他伸手去撫交疊緊鎖的手腕，被皮帶纏繞的纖細因掙扎磨出緋紅，控制慾與獨佔欲交織的美感綻放，隱隱作痛轉成情潮打在韓知城的身上，視覺衝擊也化作衝動激起李旻浩的掠奪。

沿著手臂線條向上摸，手指霸道地堵住了韓知城的嘴巴，李旻浩夾弄按壓濕滑的舌頭，而後熟練地模仿起性交的動作在對方嘴裡進進出出。韓知城的呻吟硬是多了分囁嚅的黏膩感，涎水也不受控地糊了下巴，流到喊着破碎音符的喉結。

我是旻浩哥的。一波波強烈的快感從被撞擊的深處湧至全身，上方下方都被不留餘地侵略著，雙手甚至被完全支配住行動，攪得一塌糊塗的腦袋和裡面⋯⋯無一不在昭告，他是屬於李旻浩的。

韓知城頑皮地揚起脖子挑戰著李旻浩的底限，露出牙齒輕輕啃咬著嘴中的指腹，像小囓齒類的天生習性。更不要命地含入並起的指節，極具暗示意味地吮吸出聲，咕啾咕啾不亞於身後的淫靡。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯旻浩哥、啊啊！」猛然一記深頂擊碎獵物的不自量力，狩獵者展開更猛烈的進攻，全數抽出、盡根沒入，碾平內壁皺褶的酥麻讓腳趾都蜷曲，囊袋拍打上臀瓣的肉體相擊聲聽得人面紅耳赤、頭昏腦脹。

恍惚間韓知城感受到視野的旋轉，性器抵著敏感點磨了圈炙熱得彷彿要燒起來，體位驟變的頂入角度讓他舒爽得頭皮都發麻，沙啞的好嗓子卡了個走調的嚶嚀。透過氤氳水氣映入眼簾的是李旻浩認真的神情，俊美的臉蛋染上情慾變得格外性感，尤其那雙眼眸閃耀得嫵媚勾人。韓知城只想摘下他的星星到懷裡寶貝，努力挺起腰湊向前想克服手上的禁錮親上哥哥，無奈無果只能負氣撇過頭哼哼，在年上者看來卻是十分可愛直接的勾引，「要我鬆開嗎，知城？」

李旻浩抹去掛在韓知城嫣紅眼角、因點點頭滑落的委屈，看著淚眼婆娑又執著的孩子終是軟了心，這回連「求我」都不要求，抬手就解開了阻絶兩人的惡趣味。誰知道皮帶一鬆綁，韓知城竟用力環上他的頸脖，一點空隙也不留地摟在懷裡。像是守護最珍貴的寶物，攀在哥哥背上的手虔敬地移到鬢邊捧住，獻上自己滿滿的鍾情，要與無盡的愛意不分你我交融。

我是韓知城的。李旻浩又像初次見面那會被眼前的耀眼吸走了全部目光，或許是理科生難以理解的浪漫的宿命，又或許在光芒傾進生命的那一刻，他的靈魂便找到了所屬。

下身的攻擊一次快而狠過一次，尾音蕩漾的嗚咽驚呼都被咽進口中，兩人緊緊相擁著攀上了頂峰，交合處和小腹黏糊糊成一片也不願分開。

「我是旻浩哥的啊⋯⋯」耳鬢廝磨，韓知城用微弱而柔和的氣音喃喃，飄散在整夜濃情蜜意的專屬和煦。李旻浩以溫柔擦過吻了無數遍的熟稔甜美，總覺得今天特別地耐人尋味，再度印上最深刻的共鳴。

「是我的啊。」蜻蜓點水般親吻腕骨上迷人的印記，唇舌交纏綿綿很快地又喚醒更深的渴求。李旻浩眼底波瀾漾著惡劣的念頭和未泯的情慾，猝不及防地托起韓知城的屁股將他整個人抱起，沒等韓知城反應過來便開始行動，維持著性器埋在體內的狀態慢慢走向牆邊。

每走一步逐漸脹大的分身便會大力挺進，剛經歷高潮的後穴根本禁不起這般折騰，超載的快感被磨在濕熱到不行的軟肉上，侵蝕著韓知城每分理智。重力的牽引使他懼怕掉下去，只能手腳並用纏上哥哥的身體尋求慰藉，綳直了腳勾住精實的腰並收緊掛在頸上的手臂，每次衝擊下又幾乎要顫抖到支持不住。

「呃啊⋯⋯」高熱散不去的背部貼上略微冰冷的牆面感受特別明顯，韓知城不自覺地往李旻浩溫暖的懷裡縮了縮，前額碎髮蹭在精緻的鎖骨上。李旻浩正架起他兩條腿，傘狀頂端插在穴口處淺入淺出，堪堪堵住剛剛射進去的液體不氾濫。

越磨越空虛，走來的路上「想要」早就被徹底昇華，慾望在深處叫囂著索求更多更多。韓知城快被逼瘋了，不停打顫的腿根小幅度地蹭著李旻浩腰側撒嬌，「哥哥⋯⋯」

對上那雙溼潤的大眼睛，最綿軟的稱呼就這麼變作最犀利的致命一擊，李旻浩感覺心跳漏了數拍，總算不再一副老神在在的樣子。腦內有什麼東西炸裂的聲音，他沒有半點猶疑就把自己嵌進韓知城的腿間張到最開，紅了眼挺入貫穿。

「啊、啊！哥⋯⋯太深、太深了嗚⋯⋯」由下而上的頂弄讓韓知城有種自己要被劈開的錯覺，快感隨着下墜深入翻倍上漲，嬌聲啜泣即使咬住了李旻浩的肩頭也無可抑制地洩出，明知無用還是刻意壓抑的可愛反倒成了最好的催情劑。

李旻浩用著幾乎要把韓知城壓進牆的氣勢，被撐平的穴肉邊緣泛起一圈被打磨的白沫，肉刃又加快了抽插的速度。再也哭不出聲的時候韓知城仰起頭射了出來，李旻浩憐愛地含住他喉間的突起細細吮吻，一邊對絞緊的內壁做着最後衝刺，揉進了疼愛數十下後一聲低吼也射在了最深處。

李旻浩是我的。眼前白光乍現時韓知城只剩這個想法，他突然間好想哭，只因擁有李旻浩。

韓知城抱緊了他的一切，感受到總伴在身邊的寵愛撫過臉龐、吻上眼尾。別哭，我在。

「我愛你，韓知城。」額頭挨着額頭汲取彼此的氣息，李旻浩說著唱著又與韓知城交換了一個吻，不帶情慾、不帶佔有，澄澈純淨。

「我也愛你，李旻浩。」

You had me at hello. 在光芒傾進生命的那一刻，世界終於完整。  



End file.
